Ceilings suspended on furring support channels are used in concrete condo buildings and in industrial buildings. Octagonal boxes are installed between the furring channels. The boxes are used for wiring connections for lighting fixtures. In many cases, prior to the electrical box installation, the electrician will mark on the floor the planned position of the ceiling box. The electrician is compelled to make and install artisanal (handmade) supports on the construction site, as shown in FIGS. 1-4. The electrician will first measure the distance between the furring channels, then cut the artisanal supports to this distance. The box is aligned with the marking already done on the floor. The electrician will drill holes where needed, and then screw everything in place on the furring channels. The octagonal box is then mounted on the makeshift artisanal support. More than two hands or vise grip pliers can be required at some installation steps. There is no product on the market to support octagonal boxes on ceilings suspended on furring channels. The entire procedure is labor intensive and time-consuming. The electrical connection box can be of any shape, as well as octagonal.